Umírající slunečnice
by etsurin
Summary: Paranoia. Iracionální strach, že vás někdo pronásleduje.  Že každou chvíli budete odhaleni. Panoia se k vám může vplížit a nutit vás škobrtat na každém kroku.  Ale už to není paranoia, když zjistíte, že po vás někdo skutečně jde.
1. Chapter 1

Poslední paprsky zapadajícího slunce prosvítaly skrz potrhaná mračna a dopadaly na postavu schoulenou v krémovém kabátě. Na zem se začaly snášet první vločky sněhu. Světlovlasý muž si toho dlouho nevšímal, jako otupělý ležel na kraji pole se slunečnicemi, u sebe měl položenou poslední, na které ještě zbyly žluté lístky. Až po chvíli, když ho na tváři zastudily ledové dotyky, začal vnímat svět kolem sebe. Několikrát zamrkal – jedna vločka se mu usadila na světlých řasách. Roztála a ledová voda mu sjela dolů po tváři. Pomalu obrátil hlavu k ocelově šedým závojům pomalu zahalujícím oblohu. Už tu byla zase- krutá, mrazivá a temná. Jak ji nenáviděl! Nikdy si na ní nezvykl, ani za ty dlouhé roky ne, prostě to nedokázal. Právě za dlouhých zimních večerů, když seděl sám ve svém domě, když pozoroval jednotvárnou bílou krajinu, když křupání sněhu pod jeho nohama byl ten nejhlasitější zvuk v okolí, ho samota tížila jako olověné závaží. Dávno přestal počítat, kolikátou zimu bude přečkávat sám. Míval kočku, pořídil si jí hned poté, co všichni odešli. Myslel si, že je dokáže nahradit. Zapomínal ji krmit, tak ho také opustila. Jako by nebyl schopný žít s jinou živou bytostí.  
>Stáhnul si koženou rukavici z pravé ruky a přejel špičkami prstů po mrtvé květině.<br>Už se připozdívalo, ale nechtělo se mu zvedat se, nechtěl se s nimi loučit. Věděl, že zítra už uvidí jen jejich ledové náhrobky. Chodil sem každý rok, jakmile uviděl, že začínají usychat, trávil zde většinu času, dokud nepřišel první sníh. Ten pohled mu rval duši na kusy, a stejně nedokázal nepřijít. Nechápal to. Ostatní na ně pohlíželi jako na obyčejné květiny. Jenže pro Ivana byly vším. To poslední, co mu zbylo. Nemohly odejít, rostly stále na stejném místě, rok co rok. Nikdy ho nezradily. A zima mu je každý rok sebrala. Nemohl s tím nic udělat. Postupně odcházely, stejně jako všichni v jeho domě. Zvládl hodně, ale pocit, že před ním všichni utíkají, bojí se, nenávidí ho, přes to se přenést nedokázal. Ano, občas byl k ostatním krutý, ale všechno, co dělal, bylo pro jejich dobro. Nechápali to. Nechali ho samotného v domě, který byl příliš velký pro jednoho člověka, a najednou byli všichni šťastní.  
>Vzal slunečnici do ruky, pomalu z ní utrhl jeden lístek. Pak trhal další a další, až mu v ruce zbyl jen stonek s květem zbaveným okvětních lístků. Odhodil květinu stranu, natáhl si zpátky rukavici a pomalu se zvedl. Stmívalo se. Přejel pohledem pole květin. Ztratily poslední zbytky síly, aby se mohly otáčet za sluncem, skláněly své těžké hlavy bez zlatých vlasů k zemi. Chlad byl pro ně jako jed; pomalu, ale jistě se jim vkrádal do těla, až je nakonec zahubil. Povzdechl si. Byl stejný jako mráz. Proto všichni odešli. Kdyby zůstali, nepřežili by. Zabíjel vše živé okolo, i sám sebe. Na jejich místě by také utekl. Ale sám před sebou utéct nedokázal.<br>Najednou ho něco vyrušilo. Nic neviděl ani neslyšel. _Cítil to._ Něco se změnilo, někdo, nebo spíš něco, se k němu blížilo. Ostražitě se rozhlédl. To mu na polní cestě obklopené z obou stran slunečnicemi moc nepomohlo. Jako by z květin stoupala zlá aura, chystající se ho pohltit. Na krajinu padlo hrobové ticho. Zatřásl hlavou, pokoušejíc se ten zvláštní pocit odehnat. Samozřejmě, tohle si jenom představoval. Takhle pozdě, v téhle zimě by tu nikdo nic nepohledával. Prudce se točil se na patě směrem ke svému domovu. Ale právě v tu chvíli se to něco za jeho zády rozhodlo vyrazit. Bleskově se otočil zpět, ale nebyl dost rychlý. Jeho zrak byl schopen rozeznat jen rezavě hnědou šmouhu, která se mihla přes cestu. Pootevřel pusu. Na jinou reakci se nezmohl. Srnka. Hořce se usmál. A jemu se honily hlavou představy o šíleném krvelačném monstru, které ho chce zabít. Byla by to úžasná historka, kdyby to ovšem měl komu vyprávět… Než se stačil vzpamatovat, uslyšel zvuk látky otírající se o uschlé listy. Pomalu si prohlížel okolí. Nic. Možná začínal být paranoidní. Při troše představivosti se v pološeru zjevovalo spoustu věcí připomínajících lidskou postavu. On byl přece sám. To si uvědomoval až moc dobře.  
>Pomalým krokem se začal šourat k domovu, snažíce se zahnat pocit, že tu bylo kromě srnky i něco jiného. Třeba srnec xd. Zachvěl se, když začal foukat ledový vítr. Ne, teď už by určitě neslyšel, jestli se někdo prodírá seschlými listy. Ivana napadlo, že to mrtvolné ticho bylo možná lepší. Udržoval stále stejnou rychlost, věděl, že kdyby zrychlil, zmocnila by se ho panika.<br>Vítr zesílil, slunečnice se teď ohýbaly až k zemi. Nikdy se tmy nebál. Jen ji neměl rád, protože prohlubovala pocit samoty. Ale nikdy z ní neměl strach. Smál se těm, kteří byli vystrašení jen z toho, že museli po setmění otevřít dveře. Vzpomněl si na Raivise, jak každý den usínal při světle lampy a vystrašeně poulil fialové oči. Na Natalii, která u něj pokaždé seděla, dokud neusnul. Pak zase posmutněl, když si uvědomil, jaký strach se objevil v těch velikých očích, když se k němu přiblížil Ivan. Teprve teď začal světlovlasý muž chápat pocity těch ostatních. Nevěděl, proč se ho to zmocnilo tak najednou. A právě to jenom podporovalo teorii, že si nevymýšlí. Pocit, že vás někdo sleduje, přece nepřijde jen tak, z ničeho nic. Snažil se všechny myšlenky odehnat, kráčet s čistou hlavou jako pokaždé. To se mu však podařilo jen na pár vteřin. Narazil do něj silný poryv větru, zavrávoral, uděl krok dozadu a zakopl o kámen. Šála, ledabyle přehozená přes ramena, mu sklouzla na zem. Hrábl pro ni a zrak mu přitom zabloudil mezi slunečnice. Uviděl ji. Zalapal po dechu, vyškrábal se na nohy, jak nejrychleji mohl a rozeběhl se pryč. Nevymýšlel si. Ty dlouhé platinové vlasy s fialovou mašlí by poznal kdekoliv. Natalia ho sledovala.


	2. Chapter 2

Nedalo by se říci, že by Ivan Natalii nenáviděl. Přece jenom, byla to jeho sestra. Nikdy mu neudělala nic špatného. Měl ji rád, měl rád obě sestry, zhoršilo se to, až když opustily jeho dům. Zatímco u Kaťuši cítil, jak se mu vzdaluje, u Natalie to bylo právě naopak. Možná právě proto měl svou starší sestru radši. Natalia to věděla a neskutečně ji to rozčilovalo. Jeho odtažitost jí k němu přitahovala ještě víc.

Zabouchl za sebou dveře a dvakrát otočil klíčem. Pak se předklonil a snažil se popadnout dech. Srdce mu bilo jako splašené. Přesunul se k oknu a přes záclonu opatrně vyhlédl ven. Mohla být kdekoliv. Chvíli tam stál, sledoval tichou noční krajinu, čekal, že se objeví. Nakonec to vzdal a klesnul do křesla obráceného naproti oknu, nevědomky si žmoulal rukávy krémového kabátu. Každou chvílí se objeví za oknem-přikrčená, s nožem v ruce a s šíleným výrazem ve tváři, tak, jak ji zahlédl mezi slunečnicemi. Až za pár minut, když nejhlasitější zvuk byl tikání hodin ve vedlejší místnosti, se zvednul a prudce zatáhl závěsy. Celé to bylo nesmyslné, takhle se jí bát. Ona mu přece nechtěla ublížit. Nesledovala ho, mohla jít jenom…na procházku. Jistě, tak to určitě bylo. Tvářila se naprosto normálně, mile, to jen on viděl něco víc. A třeba tam ani nebyla. Třeba se spletl. Snažil se ovládnout třas, který se ho zmocnil. Sundal si kabát a pověsil ho na věšák. Pak si uvědomil, že šálu nechal venku, někde na polní cestě. Povzdechl si. Zítra už bude všechno zapadané sněhem, a ani neví, kde přesně mu upadla. Takhle lehkomyslně ztratit dárek od Kaťuši… Když tam teď dojde, může jí ještě najít. Zachvěl se. Za žádnou cenu se tam nechtěl vracet. Byla tma a zima. Jiný důvod, proč by nechtěl vyjít ven, přece neměl.

Chvíli po půlnoci se probudil. Venku zuřila sněhová bouře, vítr burácel, trhal z větví poslední zbytky listů a unášel je pryč. Ale Ivanovi se zdálo, že slyší ještě něco. Zvuk, jako když někdo přejíždí dlouhým nehtem přes sklo. Nebo to taky mohly být větve stromu, co rostl příliš blízko domu. Chvíli úzkostlivě pozoroval okno schované za jasně žlutými sametovými závěsy. Mezerou mezi nimi viděl zuřivý roj sněhových vloček. Neustále vířily ve vzduchu, jako by se bály dopadnout na zem. Zachvěl se pod slabou pokrývkou. Jít spát do pokoje, kde se běžně netopilo, asi nebyl zrovna ten nejlepší nápad. Jenže tenhle pokoj měl nesporné výhody- člověk musel projít až nakonec chodby přes vrzající podlahu, aby se k němu dostal. Kdyby se k němu blížila, slyšel by to.  
>Byl v prvním patře. Oknem by se sem nedostala.<br>A Ivanovi se od něj nepodařilo ztratit klíč.  
>Takže teď se sice klepal zimou, ale zato se cítil bezpečně. Víceméně. Pod postelí našel železnou trubku, netušil, jak se tam dostala, ale teď za něj byl moc rád. Svojí mladší sestřičku raději nepodceňoval. Jednou rukou svíral chladné železo, v druhé držel prázdnou lahev vodky.<br>„Nedostane se sem, nedostane," mumlal si pro sebe, i když věděl, že ho to stejně nepřesvědčí. Nevěděl, jak dlouho takhle ležel, s očima upřenýma na skulinu mezi závěsy. Nakonec to vzdal, zvedl se a přešel přes pokoj ke staré zaprášené skříni. Raději nepřemýšlel, co všechno v ní je, jen opatrně přemisťoval předměty na jednu stranu s nepatrnou nadějí, že najde to, co hledá. Po chvíli snažení vytáhl starou zaprášenou lahev s čirou tekutinou uvnitř. Vodka. Jeho nejlepší kamarádka. Potěšeně se usmál, odšrouboval uzávěr a napil se. Cítil, jak se mu údy rozlévá teplo. Lítostivě si prohlédl obsah lahve- zbývala méně než půlka. Prohrabal ty pochybné cáry hadrů na dně skříně a podařilo se mu najít další dvě. Jediná věc, kterou si byl jistý, byla, že v každé místnosti bude alespoň jedna lahev. I když by se vůbec nedivil, kdyby ze skla vyrostly nožičky a zástup lahví by si v klidu odkráčely vchodovými dveřmi. Teď už by se nedivil ničemu. Pomalu se vrátil do postele se svým pokladem v ruce.

O několik hodin později otevřel oči. Přestalo sněžit, vítr ustal. Bylo chvíli před svítáním- čas, kdy opravdu všechno spí, všude vládne ticho a chladná země se nemůže dočkat prvních paprsků ranního slunce. Světlovlasému muži drkotaly zuby zimou, přesto se neměl k tomu jít někam do tepla. Otočil se na druhý bok s tím, že dopije zbytek vodky, kterou nechal na nočním stolku.  
>Seděla u jeho postele. Nevykřikl, jen sotva slyšitelně zalapal po dechu. Lahve zmizely.<br>„Dobré ráno," usmála se světlovlasá žena. Zašmátral rukou, hledajíc svojí trubku. Zmizela.  
>„Bratříčku," oslovila ho medovým hlasem, ze kterého mu běhal mráz po zádech. Pomalu se zvednul do sedu, jako by ho jediný neopatrný pohyb stál život. Hlavou se mu honil nespočet myšlenek- jak se sem dostala, proč tu vůbec je, co mu chce udělat a hlavně, jak se jí zbaví. Strnule seděl, nevydal ani hlásku. Měl strach, takový, jaký nikdy nezažil. Byl to ten druh strachu, který pociťuje každý u něčeho jiného. Stejně jako člověk, který má strach z hadů, není schopen jediného pohybu ani slova, jen na něj zírá, neuhne pohledem. A ten had se blíží, plazí se stále blíž a blíž, aby se omotal kolem své oběti, a pomalu ho zahubí.<br>„A proč jsi vůbec tady? Je tu zima," podotkla a jemně ho vzala za prokřehlé ruce. Chtěl ucuknout, ale neudělal to, bál se, že by se rozhněvala, a kdo ví, co by mu provedla?  
>„J-jak ses sem dostala?" vykoktal a očima hledal cokoliv, čím by se mohl bránit.<br>„Dveřmi," zněla prostá odpověď. Roztřeseně se nadechl.  
>„Zamykal jsem."<br>„Nezamykal."  
>„Zamykal!" řekl naléhavě.<br>Zasmála se jasným zvonivým smíchem.  
>„Nebudeme se přece hádat. Jak jinak bych se sem asi dostala?" natáhla se k němu a pohladila ho po jemných vlasech. Pak se zamračila a položila mu ruku na čelo.<br>„Proboha, vždyť máš horečku!" Sundala z opěradla židle světle fialovou šálu a uvázala mu ji kolem krku. Šálu, kterou ztratil v polích. Dech se mu zrychlil, zvedl k ní oči. Její fuchsiové rty se zkroutily do úsměvu, který by všichni považovali za okouzlující. Všichni až na Ivana. Teď věděl, že před ní nemůže utéct.  
>Musíš do tepla," oznámila mu chladně. Ani na chvíli ho nenapadlo, že by jí odporoval. <p>

S milým úsměvem na tváři ho ukládala do postele.  
>„Za chvíli ti bude lépe. Uvařím ti čaj," oznámila mu a vyšla z pokoje. Jakmile za ní zaklaply dveře, vystřelil z postele k oknu. Třesoucíma rukama ho otevřel a pohlédl dolů. Nebyl zas tak vysoko, ale kdyby skočil, pravděpodobně by si něco zlomil. Ale kousek od okna byl okap. Kdyby se jen trochu natáhnul…<br>„Ale ale, copak to děláš?" Strnul. Natalia pomalu položila tác s čajem na noční stolek, pak k němu klidně přistoupila a zavřela okno.  
>„Neotvírej. Bude tu zima. Ještě by se ti přitížilo," vysvětlovala mu jako malému dítěti a vedla ho za ruku k posteli.<br>„Neboj se, teď už nebudeš sám," šeptala, když ho znovu ukládala a letmo ho políbila na čelo.  
>„Budeme spolu. Sestřička se o tebe postará," podala mu hrnek. Neklidně si prohlížel tekutinu uvnitř. Mohla tam přidat cokoliv.<br>„Vypij to," přikázala mu. Opatrně hrnek uchopil hrnek, přiložil ho k ústům a předstíral, že pije. Moc dobře věděl, že tohle na ní nezabere. Ale byl zoufalý.  
>„Nenapil ses," oznámila mu chladným hlasem.<br>„Já…nemám žízeň," třesoucíma se rukama jí ho podával a upustil ho dřív, než stačila zareagovat. Jen se strojeně usmála, jako když dítě provede něco hloupého, a dospělý ví, že se na něj nemůže zlobit.  
>„Ještě, že jsem udělala celou konvici," na chvíli odešla a vrátila se s novým hrnkem.<br>„Nevěděla jsem, že jsi tak slabý, promiň." Přidržela mu hrnek u úst. Teď už nemohl nic udělat. Váhavě se napil.  
>„To je málo," oznámila mu. Odvrátil hlavu.<br>„Bratříčku," oslovila ho chladně. Vystrašeně pohlédl do jejích temně modrých očí.  
>„Nechceš mi odmlouvat, že ne?" zeptala se tiše. Skousl si ret. Ona nikdy nekřičela, když ji něco rozhněvalo, šeptala. Když byli malí, nechávali jí s Kaťušou mumlat si pro sebe a smáli se jí. Ale teď její tichý hlas fungoval mnohem lépe než křik. Vypil všechno. Spokojeně ho pohladila po vlasech.<br>„Tak, a teď si odpočiň. Neboj se. Sestřička tě bude hlídat." Posadila se vedle postele. Přitáhl si pokrývku až k bradě a nespouštěl z ní oči. Ať už vypil cokoliv, musel to ze sebe dostat.  
>„Natalie," začal opatrně.<br>„Ano?" zeptala se sladce.  
>„Je mi zima."<br>„Ach, opravdu? To musí být tou horečkou," přiložila mu dlaň na čelo a lehce se zamračila.  
>„Přinesu další deku," elegantně se zvedla. Když byla z dohledu, nahnul se nad okraj postele a strčil si prsty do krku.<p>

„Musíš se napít," přemlouvala ho medovým hlasem, jednou rukou ho objímala kolem ramen a druhou mu držela u úst hrnek. Zakroutil hlavou.  
>„J-já nechci," zakňoural plačtivě. Doufal, že na ní bude působit, když bude vypadat bezmocně. A skutečně.<br>„Od rána jsi skoro nepil a zvracel jsi. Musíš do sebe něco dostat, jinak ti bude hůř,"přemlouvala ho, ale on pevně semknul rty a zadíval se na ní uslzenýma očima. Rty se jí lehce zavlnily, přejela mu bledými prsty po tváři. Pak váhavě odložila hrnek na stůl. Povzdechla si a pohodila dlouhými vlasy.  
>„Tak dobře, napiješ se později, ano?" přehodila přes něj druhou přikrývku. Zadíval se do stropu. Musel pryč. Hned.<br>„Natalie, je mi pořád zima," oslovil ji slabým hlasem. Doufal, že odejde ještě jednou. Pak by měl šanci utéct, sice vůbec netušil, jak to provede, ale na tom mu nezáleželo.  
>„Chudáčku," řekla soucitně. Pak odhrnula přikrývky a vklouzla k němu do postele.<br>„Pak tě zahřeju já." Ovinula štíhlé bledé ruce kolem jeho paže a pevně se k němu přitiskla. Světlovlasý muž si skousl ret. Poslední dobou neměl zrovna nejlepší nápady.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam ležel, s očima upřenýma do stropu. Věděl, že nesmí usnout, ne, když měl vedle sebe svojí mladší sestru. Neodvážil se podívat, jestli je vzhůru. Ale nakonec ho únava stejně přemohla a světlovlasý upadl do neklidného spánku.  
><em>Ležel na posteli, neschopný se pohnout, pokoj osvětloval jen stříbrný svit měsíce. Před oknem stála temná postava v šatech, v jedné ruce třímala nůž. Chtěl se zvednout, ale nebyl dost rychlý. Nadlidskou rychlostí se přemístila k němu a bledými pažemi ho přitiskla k matraci.<br>„Bratříčku," oslovil ho sladký hlas. Otevřel ústa, aby zakřičel, ale nevydal ani hlásku. Nemohl se pohnout, jen sledoval, jak se zalesklo ostří nože v záři měsíce._  
><em>Ne…<em>  
><em>„Řekni, že budeme spolu, už napořád." A bodla. Jenže on nic necítil.<br>„Řekni, že nenávidíš Kaťušu." Bodla znovu. Z rány se mu řinula krev, celé prostěradlo nasáklo a rudá tekutina teď crčela na zem.  
>„Řekni, že mě miluješ." Vykřikl,Natalia vyletěla do vzduchu a narazila do protější stěny, okenní tabulky popraskaly. Teď už byl schopný hýbat se, opatrně se dotkl hluboké rány, ze které stále tryskala krev. Proč to nebolelo? Spustil nohy z postele a s překvapením zjistil, že stojí na zasněženém poli. Všude se rozlévala jeho horká krev, sníh roztával. Ze země začaly rašit zelené výhonky a během chvíle mu před očima rozkvetly slunečnice, tisíce nádherných slunečnic. Zvedl oči k nebi a uviděl zářící slunce. Popošel k jedné květině a utrhl ji. Ale v okamžiku, kdy si k ní chtěl přičichnout, se rozpadla v prach. Chtěl utrhnout další, ale všechny začaly uvadat a zmizely stejně rychle, jako vykvetly. Slunce se schovalo za mračna. To ale Ivana v tu chvíli nezajímalo. Jakmile slunečnice zmizely, všiml si mrtvých těl na zemi. Vrhl se k tomu, které bylo nejblíže. Pohlédl do téměř šedého vyzáblého obličeje. Odhrnul hnědé zplihlé vlasy, aby odhalil vytřeštěné zelené oč. A kousek od něj další tělo, s krátkými světlými vlasy, rozbité brýle mu stále držely na nose. A další. Rudá uniforma téměř splývající s krví nasáklou zemí, drobné dětské tělíčko, bezvládně ležící na zemi, svírající ruku ženy s krátkými vlasy, stejně světlými jako Ivanovi. Kaťuša.<br>Koukal na ně naprosto nezúčastněně, jako by je vůbec neznal. Dokonce ani vidět starší sestru mrtvou s ním nehnulo. Zaťal ruce v pěst. Proč nic necítil? Proč?  
>Sklonil hlavu a zjistil, že je celý rudý od krve. Položil ruku na ránu a vykřikl. Zvětšila se, byla mnohem větší a hlubší, než jakou po sobě zanechal nůž. A stále ho nic nebolelo. Za sebou uslyšel kroky. Otočil se, aby spatřil Natalii, která k němu klidně kráčela, hlavu skloněnou tak, že viděl jen její šílený úsměv.<br>„Bratříčku." Její hlas se nesl celou krajinou. Došla až k němu, zvedla ruku, ve které cosi držela. Prohlížel si tmavou věc, velikou jako pěst, která se občas pohnula. S hrůzou si uvědomil, že se dívá na své vlastní srdce. A žena se šťastně usmála.  
>„Buďme spolu, bratříčku."<br>_S trhnutím se probudil, instinktivně se chytil za hruď. Paprsky podzimního slunce si probojovávaly cestu skrz načechraná oblaka. Otočil hlavu na Natalii. Pravidelně oddechovala a jemně se usmívala. Pomalu, aby ji nevzbudil, se od ní odtahoval. Položil nohy na zem a opatrně se zvedl. Celou tu dobu jí nespustil z očí. Zdálo se, že skutečně tvrdě spí. Lehce našlapoval na starou rozvrzanou podlahu. Pokaždé s obavami pohlédl na spící sestru, když mu pod chodidlem zavrzala parketa. Nakonec se dostal až ke dveřím, opatrně zmáčknul kliku a zatlačil. Nic. Jistě že zamkla. Nebyla tak hloupá, aby ho nechala v odemčeném pokoji. Obrátil se a přemýšlel, kam mohla schovat klíč, doufal, že ho nebude mít na krku. Vrátil se k ní, prohledal noční stolek. Nic nenašel. Oparně odrhnul pokrývku. Na jejím krku se zaleskl zlatý řetízek. Natáhl k ní ruku, když v tom otevřela oči.  
>„Bratříčku…" zamumlala a zamrkala světlými řasami.<br>„Proč neležíš?" zašeptala podrážděně, probodávajíc ho pohledem. Ladně se posadila. Netušil, co se chystala udělat. Uviděl železný klíč pohupující se před jeho očima. Sklopil pohled, aby mu nebylo vidět do tváře. Položila mu ruce na ramena. Cítil, jak pevně ho sevřela.  
>„Pojď si lehnout," přikázala mu ledovým odměřeným hlasem. Jen přikývl a chystal se udělat, co mu řekla.<br>A najednou se v něm cosi zlomilo. Třásl se, jenže teď už ne strachem. Zaťal ruce v pěst.  
>„Sestřičko," oslovil ji vyčerpaně. Samotného ho překvapilo, jak zbědovaně zní. Ale nemohl dál, už prostě nemohl.<br>„Já…já už nechci… být sám," vykoktal ze sebe skrz vzlyky a váhavě se zahleděl do jejích tmavomodrých očí.  
>„Bratře…" vydechla světlovlasá. Překvapilo ho, když viděl, jak se i jí do očí derou slzy a pomalu stékají po bělostné pokožce, jak se usmívala, docela jinak, než předtím.<br>„Prosím, zůstaň tu se mnou," zašeptal sotva slyšitelně. Vjel jí rukou do vlasů, palcem setřel slzu třpytící se v paprscích slunce. A pak se jeho velké ruce sevřely kolem sestřina krku.  
>Zalapala po dechu, v očích se jí objevila směsice strachu a bolesti, že ji zradil. Chytila ho za paže a snažila se ho odtrhnout.<br>„Brat...bratříčku," zachraptěla a zaryla ostré nehty do silných paží. Snažila se mu vykroutit, ale marně. Nepovolil, dokud její bledé ruce neklesly. Těžce klesla do pokrývek. S pootevřenou pusou ji pozoroval. S hlavou jemně na stranu a zavřenýma očima vypadala jako spící anděl. Jaká bestie by ublížila andělovi? Jak to mohl udělat?  
>„Natalie," zašeptal a jemně se dotkl její tváře. Pak mu sjel pohled na šálu přehozenou přes židli. Stáhnul ruku, jako by se spálil. Ona nebyla anděl. Chtěla ho zabít. Strhl klíč z její ho krku a rychle opustil pokoj. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Vyřítil se z domu, ani se neobtěžoval zavřít za sebou dveře. Před očima viděl její výraz, když ji dusil. Ten vyčítavý pohled, jako by se ptala, proč jí zase ubližuje, co mu provedla. Zrychlil, snažil se to vymazat s hlavy. Zastavil se až u velkého ořešáku na samotném konci zahrady. Vrazil pěstí do drsného kmene, až si sedřel kůži na kloubech. Zády se opřel o strom, přiložil k ústům lahev s vodkou, a pil, dokud nebyla prázdná. Pak ji odhodil a zahýbal prsty, které mu začaly křehnout. Co teď? Vůbec nepřemýšlel o tom, co bude dělat, až uteče. Věděl jen, že musí pryč, a že už se nikdy nebude moci vrátit.

Kam má teď jít? Nesnažil se moc přemýšlet, jeho mysl byla zakalená-kombinace horečky a alkoholu nebyl ten nejlepší nápad. Přirozeně ho nenapadl nikdo jiný, ke komu by mohl jít, než jeho starší sestra. Ona mu přece pomůže.

„Ivane!" vyhrkla, když otevřela domovní dveře.  
>„Sestro…" hlesl, sotva se držel na nohou. Pevně sevřela rty a pohodila hlavou s nakrátko střiženými světlými vlasy. Vzhlížela k němu, napůl vyčítavě, napůl soucitně.<br>„Kaťušo, prosím…pomoz mi." Žena sklopila hlavu. Uběhlo několik minut, kdy se ani nehnula. Ivan trpělivě čekal na odpověď.  
>„Ivane, pověz mi…Jak bys mě charakterizoval?" zeptala se pomalu. Zamrkal.<br>„Co-jak to myslíš?"  
>„Prostě chci jen vědět, jak mě vidíš…" tázavě mu hleděla do očí. Její slova ho zmrazily. Proč se ho vůbec ptá na takové věci? Najednou si to všechno uvědomil. Nedokázal o ní říci jediné slovo. Neznal ji.<br>„ J-jsi moje setra…" vykoktal nakonec. Zadívala se do jeho fialových očí.  
>„Takže to nedokážeš…"<br>„Tak vidíš, já ti to říkal," ozvalo se na chodbě za Kaťušou. Ze šera svítily dvě jedovatě zelené oči.  
>„Kaťušo…" šeptl a nevěřícně pozoroval muže s vlasy po ramena, jak jeho sestře pokládá majetnicky ruku kolem ramen.<br>„Copak chceš, Ivánku?" zeptal se s pohrdavým úšklebkem. Světlovlasý muž se svezl na kolena, ruce zrudlé od mrazu svěsil volně podél těla. Kaťuša mu nepomůže. Ne, když je s ní ON.  
>„To ne, tohle přece nemůžeš…nesmíš mi ji vzít…" zvedl k němu hlavu. Kaťuša od něj odvrátila pohled.<br>„Feliksi!"zakřičel.  
>„Asi bys měla počkat vevnitř," řekl Kaťuše. Kaťušin pohled na okamžik slétl k bratrovi, pak si skousla ret a otočila se k němu zády.<br>„Prosím, neubližuj mu," šeptla, než se mu ztratila z dohledu. Feliks za Kaťušou zavřel dveře a vítězoslavně se obrátil na Ivana.  
>„Ach, Ivánku, neumíš si představit, jakej je to pocit, vidět tě na dně. Musíš na tom bejt dost bídně, když přilezeš žádat o pomoc i Kaťušu, viď?"<br>Odmlčel se, čekal, jak na to bude reagovat.  
>„Je to moje sestra…" zašeptal. Feliks protočil panenky.<br>„Je to moje sestra, je to moje sestra," zopakoval směšně vysokým hlasem.  
>„A co s tim? Stejně ti nepomůže!" zařval.<br>„A aspoň si stoupni, jestli máš ještě vůbec nějakou důstojnost." Nechtěl ho poslouchat, ale ještě víc se mu protivilo klečet před ním. Zaťal pěsti a pomalu, se vyškrábal na nohy, opíraje se o rám dveří. Teď musel Feliks zvednout hlavu, aby mu viděl do očí, ale nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo.  
>„Tak já ti jí nemůžu vzít? Ty jsi s tím tenkrát neměl problém. Na to už si nepamatuješ, co?" Pamatoval. Pamatoval si, jak Feliks ležel v blátě a upíral na něj zlostný zelený pohled. Pamatoval si, jak Kaťušu odváděl a zle se mu smál. Pamatoval si to všechno.<br>„Tenkrát to byla úplně jiná situace…"zašeptal.  
>„No jistě. Ty si to vždycky umíš odůvodnit, co? Tak já ti něco řeknu. Situace se změnila. Já si Kaťušu vzít nenechám!" A vrazil mu pěstí. Udělal dva kroky dozadu. Feliks přišel až k němu a popadl do za promrzlý kabát.<br>„Jak se vůbec opovažuješ jí o něco prosit, po tom, cos jí udělal? Ona kvůli tobě málem umřela!"** zacloumal s ním. Upřeně se zahleděl do jeho chladných očí, jestli v nich neobjeví aspoň záchvěv lítosti. Ale Ivanovi oči byly prázdné.  
>„Slyšíš mě? Skoro jsi jí zabil!" zaječel. Ivan jako by ho vůbec neviděl. Natáhl ruku ke dveřím.<br>„Sestřičko…" hlesl. Mladší muž se zasmál a znovu ho praštil. Sesunul se k promrzlé zemi.  
>Doufal, že se tohle nikdy nestane. I když se ho stranila a chtěla od něj pryč, nikdo si jí nevšímal. Proto doufal, že se nakonec stejně vrátí k němu, nic jiného by jí nezbylo. Feliks se spokojeně usmál.<br>„Kaťuša půjde s námi a bude jí sakra dobře. Natalia se k nám taky přidá, to je jenom otázka času. Pro tebe už není místo. A teď vypadni." Otočil se na patě a zmizel v domě.

Pomalu si setřel pramínek krve, který mu stékal z roztrženého rtu. Jak mu to mohla udělat? Opatrně vstal a položil dlaň na dřevěné dveře. Možná, kdyby to zkusil ještě jednou, že se slituje…

Nekonečné bílé pláně. Krutý vítr, který se po nich prohání. Co živého se nestačilo skrýt, zmrzlo. Procházel přes mrtvou krajinu. A věděl, že je to naposledy. Už nemohl dál, prostě nemohl. O ničem nepřemýšlel, jen mechanicky zvedal nohy a posouval je vpřed. Neslyšel ženský hlas, který vykřikl jeho jméno. Neviděl postavu v dlouhých šatech, která k němu běžela. Necítil dotek dvou jemných dlaní na jeho tvářích. Nevěděl, že mu kolem krku omotává světle fialovou šálu. Jen se pomalu sesunul na kolena, když s ním cloumala, až jí plavé vlasy vířily kolem hlavy jako sněhová bouře, a křičela, dokud začala chraptět. Pomalu otevřel namodralé rty.  
>„Kať…" zachraptěl. Hlava mu klesala na stranu, kdyby ho nedržela, už by ležel na zemi. Víčka pomalu zakrývaly vyhaslé oči.<br>_Kaťušo…_

Paprsky vycházejícího slunce dopadaly na dvě postavy, ležící bez hnutí na sněhu. Jako dvě dokonalé ledové sochy.

poznámky:  
>*1772-1. Dělení Polska, Rusko získává část dnešní Ukrajiny a Běloruska<br>** kvůli Stalinovi umřela hlady třetina lidí na Ukrajině


End file.
